In nearly all hybrid vehicles, it is desirable to minimise the size and weight of the automotive components. At the same time, it is also desirable to maximise the power output of electrical machines used in hybrid vehicles.
Thus, for hybrid vehicles it is desirable to use electrical machines with high power output per unit mass (often referred to as “power density” and measured in kW/kg). Unfortunately, however, existing electrical machines do not satisfy these requirements and so do not lend themselves well to use in hybrid vehicles.
Similar considerations apply to electrical machines used to power purely electric vehicles.
Electrical machines that are of the axial-flux type are in several ways best suited for use in hybrid vehicles and purely electric vehicles. One reason for this is because they can be designed to have a high power density. However, the design of axial-flux machines insofar as it relates to their assembly and operation is not optimized. Assembly can be difficult and operation can be unreliable. This is particularly the case in relation to the rotors of such machines.
An object of the claimed invention is to provide a rotor for an axial-flux electrical machine which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.